Loser Kid
by LilyRosetheDreamer
Summary: Features TailsxCream and is also inspired by a Busted song. Hope it's acceptable.


**Sonic Busted Song Saga: Loser Kid.**

This one is for Tails! And I hope you all like this. I don't own Sonic and co. *growls*

* * *

Picking up his tattered school books from the dirty floor, Tails set off dejectedly home.

**(Guitar and drums start)**

**I was always picked last for teams,**

**I wore my sister's jeans,**

**I was a loser kid.**

Nobody at school, apart from Sonic and the rest, really card about this little fox. After all, his friends couldn't be there to fight his battles for him all the time and he was only famous because of Sonic anyway.

**And the teachers didn't care,**

**They just left me sitting there,**

**I don't know what I did.**

But at least he had fans. Well, until Sonic retired. Being a pal and heroic sidekick of Sonic the Hedgehog meant SOMETHING to a lot of people and Mobians alike.

"Oh my gosh, is that Tails Prower?"

"Yeah it is! We NEED his autograph."

Two cute parrot girls ran up to him, giggling madly.

"Um hi, we are, like, your biggest fans. Can we pose with you?" asked the blue one shyly.

Tails grinned, despite the fact that he looked beaten up. "Sure, anything for fans."

**But since then (since then),**

**How the tides have turned.**

**Cos I used to be a loser kid,**

**Who always ran away and hid,**

**And no-one took the time to know me,**

**The "kick me" sign was always on me,**

**Now everybody wants to know,**

**What I do and where I go,**

**At least I know they won't forget me,**

**Cos I live with Miss Mackenzie.**

Tails posed for photos and signed autographs for a while. Then they parted ways, the two girls skipping off happily to report this to their girlfriends and relatives. Tails sighed and continued the lonely path home.

**And now it's all history,**

**And I put it all behind me,**

**Look at what I've become,**

Tails felt like moping in his room with his beloved computer but he hadn't gone more than a mile when he heard someone exclaim;

"Tails!"

"Another fan." Tails grumbled, turning to face the stranger.

**I get recognised in the street,**

**And everyone I meet,**

**Remembers the news I've made.**

**(Bridge)**

"Oh Cream, hi! Can't believe that I didn't get by your voice that it was you!" Tails greeted the young rabbit happily.

"You got bullied again, didn't you?" Cream frowned, jutting out her bottom lip cutely as she touched one of his bruises gently. Tails winced.

"Yeah, no big deal though." The fox replied, shrugging to hide the sad feelings.

"Why don't you walk home with me?" Cream offered politely, linking an arm through the fox's orange one.

"Sure, why not?" Tails grinned and the two Mobians plodded companionably home.

**But since then (since then),**

**How the tides have turned.**

**'Cos I used to be a loser kid,**

**Who always ran away and hid,**

**No-one took the time to know me,**

**The "kick me" sign was always on me.**

**Now everybody wants to know,**

**What I do and where I go,**

**At least I know they won't forget me,**

**'Cos I live with Miss Mackenzie.**

Tails wondered how crap his life would have been if he hadn't met Sonic made friends with the others. Probably would've been terrible. So he was incredibly thankful for his opportunities and best friends.

"Tails!" Shadow joined them with a smile.

"Hi Shadow! You walking home too?"

"Yes! May I enter your company?"

Tails chuckled at Shadow's formal and polite grammar. "Of course!"

Shadow patted his arm. "The bullies hurt you again, did they not?"

Tails sighed. "It's okay. I'm gonna try to stand up to them for now on." The bruise on his head throbbed.

"If you need my assistance, then I shall come." Shadow promised.

Tails pictured Shadow throwing the guys in question off a cliff and knew he was doing them a favour by standing up to them himself.

"Thanks but I think I can manage."

A nod was all that was received for that comment by the ebony Mobian.

"Did you plagued by fans today?" Cream questioned cheerfully, blushing slightly at the question she asked.

**When I see the way you look at me,**

**It takes me back to how it used to be,**

**And still it's clear,**

**The way you locked the classroom door,**

**And whispered in my ear,**

**"You're what I go to school for,**

**You are**

**The one I go to school for."**

**(Ad Lib)**

Tails gave a chagrin. "Yep."

He took his girlfriend by the hand. "But you're my favourite fangirl."

Cream giggled softly and Shadow smiled faintly, fondness in his vermillion eyes.

"Maybe I should not intrude on your private time."

"No way, you can stay!" Tails blurted out, grabbing a furry black arm.

"Okay!" Shadow shot back cheerfully and they continued to produce meaningful conversations as they neared their homes.

**Cos I used to be the loser kid,**

**Who always ran away and hid,**

**No-one took the time to know me,**

**The "kick me" sign was always on me,**

**Now everybody wants to know,**

**What I do and where I go,**

**At least I know they won't forget me,**

**Cos I live with Miss Mackenzie.**

**(Repeat and then fade out)**

Things had pretty much changed for the young fox. He could handle anything, especially now that he was famous.

What a lucky boy he was.

* * *

Hope ya all enjoyed my meaningless drabble. Just something I pictured in my head.


End file.
